


Dating Blind! Ignis

by LittleLunarKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, FFXV, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLunarKitten/pseuds/LittleLunarKitten
Summary: Here’s another headcanon. What might it be like dating Ignis after he loses his eye sight?He may have a sad story, but he makes me smile.I really enjoyed thinking about this.Enjoy!





	Dating Blind! Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> -FFXV and all related characters are property of Square Enix-
> 
> Also...  
> Ignis is not 'Weak' but human and allowed to feel certain ways. It was brought to my attention that many people dislike the portrayal of him as being 'weak' and 'fragile', which I can understand considering his stoic and strong mentality, however, he's a STRATEGIST. His number 1 job is to analyze and canvas situations brought before his eyes. With that ability ripped from his person, it would leave for moments of vulnerability and doubt.

He can be a little emotional at times. Even though he doesn’t show it on his face, you know him well enough that you can see the signs. **“Iggy, talk to me. What’s on your mind?”**

\- He needs a little more help with certain tasks but rarely asks. Remember, he's never had a reason to rely on anyone. (You help anyways because stubborn Ignis is stubborn)

\- You actually find his stubbornness ridiculously adorable.

\- You love reading to him, even if it’s work related. He finds the sound of your voice soothing.

\- Vision impairment hasn’t hindered his love for cooking. Seriously, he’s still a wiz in the kitchen! You sometimes sit in the kitchen just to watch him go. **“Cooking simply takes a good sense of taste…and knowing the difference between hot and cold my dear” he’d grin.**

\- He still manages to crack his cornball puns and jokes. Ohhh the sass is still strong. One of the things that made you fall head over heels for him.

\- He sometimes worries that he has become a burden, but with lots of kisses and endless lovemaking, you literally reassure him that everything is fine. **“I apologize, y/n…” You cup his cheeks “Nonsense, Ignis. You are still perfect and I love you”** Hearing it from you, he believes it.

\- Those three words ALWAYS put a smile on his face.

\- You love his scars because they tell a story of someone who is willing to do anything for the person/people he cares most about; even if it meant putting himself in harms way. **“Do you really like them, kitten?”** You place a gentle kiss on his closed eye **“They’re beautiful”**

\- He loves when you trace them while you’re cuddled up with each other.

\- Intimacy was difficult at first. Ignis worried that his impairment would slow him down or leave things unenjoyable for you but it was the complete opposite. Your image was etched into his memory before he lost his vision, and with his hearing and sense of touch heightened, the pleasure seemed to double. **“You still feel as wonderful as I remember, y/n”.**

\- Oh how he still wished he could see the look on your face when you’re a withering mess beneath him.

\- Even though he can get around fairly well on his own, he still asks you to guide him. (His excuse to hold your hand all the time. He adores your touch. Not that you’re complaining)

\- You love helping him with his clothes. Buttoning his shirts, adjusting his collar, and even helping him spike his hair!

\- Through everything, he still thinks of your wellbeing first.

\- He feels utterly lucky to have someone like you by his side.

**“What has a man like me done to deserve such a loving creature?”**


End file.
